According to the invention, the upper part of the mast passes vertically through the envelope to give the latter a static rigidity at the level of the diametrically opposed bottom pole and top pole, the mast being hollow and comprising at least one air outlet orifice in its upper part to perform inflation of the envelope by the electro-pneumatic means.